hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hurricane Ryne
|type = Category 5 Major Hurricane |image caption = Hurricane Ryne at peak intensity near Washington, D.C. |formed = November 4 |dissipated = November 17 |accumulated cyclone energy = 53.2 |highest winds = 185 MPH |wind type = 1-min sustained |lowest pressure = 882 mbar |damages = $122.8 billion |direct fatalities = 13,405 |indirect fatalities = 304 |missing = 20,302 |areas affected = Cape Verde (Tropical wave), Dominican Republic, Cuba, Bahamas (outer bands) Florida, East Coast (specifically Maryland, DC, Delaware, Pennsylvania, Virginia), Appalachians (Extratropical) |hurricane season = 2018 Atlantic Hurricane Season |image location = Hurricane_Patricia_2015_peak_infrared.jpg|thumb}}Hurricane Ryne was a short lived, final storm of the 2018 Atlantic Hurricane Season, forming on November 4 and dissipating on November 17, with wind shear from Ryne prohibiting any type of storms to form. Hurricane Ryne was an intense Cape-Verde type system, forming near Cape Verde and following out a typical track, however due to getting rapid trade-wind changes, it broke out and turned and made landfall in Florida as a category 2 hurricane, before going northeast along the coast and making landfall in Washington D.C. near peak intensity of 180 miles per hour, before going inland and rapidly weakening due to wind shear, and eventually was teared apart by the Appalachians. It was one of the first storms to disrupt Atlantic trade winds, with trade winds reversing due to this, causing minor damages. A notable story, the Norvalsh Family Survival Story, was because of Ryne; it was based off of a family living in D.C. Meteorological History A vigorous tropical wave exited the Cape Verde Islands on November 3, with the wave showing heavy thunderstorm activity and convection, with the NHC monitoring this tropical wave, with the agency noting that this late-season tropical wave would have a 20% chance of development within 48 hours, due to moderate wind shear and slightly cooler temperatures than normal; however they gave the wave a 50/50 chance of developing within five days. Eventually, as temperatures rapidly grew warmer near Cape Verde, the tropical wave still moving west, the tropical wave managed to show a closed circulation of 30 miles per hour, upgrading the system to Tropical Depression Nineteen on November 4, with the depression strengthening to 40 miles per hour by mid-day on November 4, being named Ryne by the NHC, as the system still began to show signs of strengthening as it moved west, despite wind shear and cooler temperatures approaching Ryne. Late on November 5, the system was already at 55 miles per hour. However, the NHC decided to stop putting advisories on Ryne as the system began to show weakening signs, including the outer rain bands disappearing from the system and the structure getting fairly disorganized. The system then nearly degenerated into a remnant low, however it strengthened once more to Tropical Storm Ryne with 40 miles per hour by November 6. By then, the system known as Ryne rapidly strengthened to 70 miles per hour due to a sudden upwelling of shear nearby, with warm waters returning to Ryne as the system strengthened to 75 miles per hour, the tenth hurricane of the season on November 7, quickly entering warmer waters as it began to travel north west west, beginning to follow a typical Cape-Verde track as the system passed over the Dominican Republic, beginning the minimal mayhem that will begin in the Dominican Republic. As it passed over the Dominican Republic, the system brought heavy rains to the island, causing flooding, and caused twenty seven deaths, mostly due to flooding. In the capital city of Port-au-Prince, slick roads combined with heavy rains caused massive car-pile ups everywhere, with one incident where an oil tanker was driving through a roundabout when slick roads caused the driver to drift, going straight into a statue base and collapsing the statue, causing the oil tanker to explode; however the driver only had minor burn injuries and a few broken bones. Ryne quickly moved over, growing to about 300 miles, surprisingly not being teared apart the mountains as it began to curve to the north, entering warmer waters again and strengthening to 90 miles per hour by November 8. The system then began to slowly move, entering cooler waters and weakening to 80 miles per hour, before strengthening to 90 miles per hour once more, passing to the north of Cuba and passing to the south of Bahamas, bringing heavy rains and low visibility, causing flooding; two people were killed in the Bahamas when flooding collapsed the roof of the house, drowning the occupants, and a school bus with kids returning home in Cuba drifted off the road and hit a corner of a tree, causing it to spin out and flip to the side; seven kids were injured critically, while four kids had moderate injuries and almost everyone had minor injuries, except for a few kids in the front who avoided the collision on the left side of the bus. The NHC then decided to call this "Hurricane Georges #2" due to the similarities of the track. The system then intensified to 100 miles per hour by November 9, beginning to go up northwest as it passed to the northwest of the tip of Cuba, bringing fringe effects and damaging properties, bringing down powerlines nearby and which it killed one person when the powerlines fell into a flooding pond nearby a large mansion, causing explosive conditions and killing a couple of the occupants inside the house. It then turned into the Gulf of Mexico, rapidly strengthening to a weak category 3 as it began to turn northeast and possibly make landfall in rural Florida; it then strengthened to 120 miles per hour shortly after due to warmer waters by November 10, before making landfall in Florida directly, going over Gainesville and weakening to 100 miles per hour, causing minor effects and causing heavy rains; over three thousand people were killed by Ryne due to the unexpected landfall in Florida; many people were killed especially on a bridge, the Bridge of Lions, which collapsed while many people were evacuating due to a boat hitting the support, causing it to cave in and collapse, drowning many of them, and if they made it out, most likely died of hypothermia due to a rapid cooling in Ryne. It quickly passed over Florida and was out in the Atlantic by November 11; as the system had done something extraordinary; it had begun the process of reversing trade winds, including sucking in moisture from relative areas where the tradewinds lurked, causing it to entirely reverse, disrupting many voyages and mainly affecting merchants, causing a below normal economy until November 17, where the process took nearly a year to finally be back to normal. On November 12, it rapidly strengthened to a category 3 once more due to unusually warm waters and a strong upwelling of shear in the Atlantic; it brought minor effects to Georgia and South Carolina due to rain bands; the system then strengthened to 125 miles per hour by November 12, beginning to go out into the Atlantic, finally strengthening to a category 4 as wind shear near the Cape-Verde increased, prohibiting any more storms from Cape-Verde to form as shear tightened around the Caribbean as well. The system then strengthened to 140 miles per hour, before briefly weakening to 135 miles per hour once more before regaining 140 miles per hour again, beginning to move even more northeast, still moving out to sea as it rapidly strengthened to 155 miles per hour as it grew to about 250 miles smaller than Hurricane Patricia three years earlier, still showing signs of strengthening as the jet stream around America slowly began to change due to stronger conditions from Ryne, with the jet stream slowly moving south and curving. The system then rapidly intensified once more to 165 miles per hour, becoming a category 5, ending the category 5 drought in the Atlantic since 2007. The system then still began to strengthen as outer bands stretched as far in as the edge of the Appalachians, growing to a size that Patricia was at. The system then would rapidly intensify to 180 miles per hour by then, as the jet stream finally acted by then, curving Ryne on a collision track towards Delaware Bay, nearby Washington D.C. specifically, as Ryne began to move faster. Ryne would then reach a peak of 185 miles per hour and a pressure of 882 millibars, tying the record with Wilma for most intense hurricane in terms of pressure, before making landfall in Washington D.C. at 180 miles per hour and a pressure of 885 millibars by early November 15. Effects in Washington D.C. were disastrous, including heavy flooding, hail, heavy thunderstorms, lost powerlines, and more, with heavy rains from the hurricane even collapsing part of the White House! Ryne also produced a large EF5 tornado surprisingly similar to the simulation that the Weather Channel released awhile ago; it decimated nearly all parts of town, causing about 95% of the deaths as many people were unexpected by the tornado; it first started at the Pentagon, overturning cars and collapsing about a third of the building as it passed and turned right into the Potomac River, crossing over the Potamac Bridge and throwing many cars around; one driver was nearly impaled by a wood block however barely managed to avoid it, it then quickly passed over the Jefferson Memorial, causing major damages as wind speeds of the EF5 went up to nearly 250 miles per hour as it passed through the National Mall and several other neighborhoods, decimating skyscrapers and homes and destroying the White House; not killing the president luckily due to underground bunkers. The Abraham Memorial was nearly collapsed, and the Monument managed to barely last through. The tornado then dissipated about an hour and a half later, causing major damages. Ryne then weakened rapidly over land, weakening down to a 100 mile per hour hurricane as it went west near the Appalachians by November 16, bringing more minor effects and several EF0s and EF1s occasionally. The system then rapidly weakened and turned extratropical over northwestern Virginia, bringing heavy rain as an extratropical system. Preparations Dominican Republic The Dominican Republic had a hurricane watch in the southeastern part of the Dominican Republic, as about 35% of the people evacuated as the hurricane watch extended to the southern part of the Dominican Republic. Meanwhile, the entire northern part of the Dominican Republic was put under a hurricane warning, which caused about 65% of the people to evacuate. Then, the southwestern part of the Dominican Republic had no advisories due to the hurricane heading more north than expected. No warnings or watches were issued in Haiti due to models showing Ryne curving to the north of it. In a result of the warnings, about 47.5% of the people evacuated entirely, limiting around half of the few deaths reported in the Dominican Republic. Cuba Hurricane warnings were issued for most of north and eastern Cuba, as recommended evacuations were issued as US boats came to evacuate residents to southern Florida by November 7. Most residents decided to stay and ride out the hurricane, due to the weak status of the hurricane. Eventually, they decided to add in a flash flood warning as well due to the heavy rain they brought in to the Dominican Republic; only a few thousand more evacuated, and most of the people in Cuba just decided to stay and ride out the storm. Due to this, there were more deaths than expected if people were going to listen to the forecasts and evacuate from Ryne. Bahamas Ryne was curving up north to the Bahamas so the southern part of the Bahamas was issued on a hurricane warning as the central part of the Bahamas was issued on a hurricane watch, with the northern Bahamas not being issued at all as Ryne was only a category 2 at the time; typically many people in the Bahamas experience hurricanes so not many people evacuated, only a few ten thousand evacuated the island, but there were only a few deaths despite this. There were almost no deaths from Ryne. Florida East Coast Georgia South Carolina Washington D.C. Impacts Category:AGirlCalledKeranique Category:Category 5 hurricanes